Playing Cupid
by Nichole Anne Wood
Summary: Everyone is at the Winner mansion and for some reason Heero cannot even look at Relena...No one can understand why. But its not like its going to stop Duo from playing CUPIDplease review
1. Default Chapter

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_ 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand, _

_And when everything is made to be broken,_

_ I just want you to know who I am…_

~Playing Cupid~ 

Chapter One: They are Family

"Duo please, leave me alone!" Relena moaned.

Duo gave her his 

You-need-to-have-some-fun-even-if-it-kills-one-of-us looks.

"No Princess, They really want to see you!"

"Even Heero?" She asked, peeking from under her arms.

He laughed nervously "Yeah babe, he can barely shut up…for the past week it's been, when is Relena going to get here? Why isn't she here yet? Are you sure Duo that someone has not kidnapped her and that's why she isn't here?"

Relena smiled and threw her arms around her best-friend "Oh Duo, why didn't you tell me sooner? If I would have only known…"

Duo stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth "Hurry up, go pack, everyone is waiting!"

~

Heero placed the last shirt in the closet.

It was so empty; all it held was his preventer uniform and an extra tee and jeans.

"Why do I have a feeling if Quatra saw this he would drag me shopping?" he mumbled.

Just an hour before Heero had somehow knocked on the door that belonged to the Winner mansion, how he'd got there he wasn't sure. Quatra and Dorothy had welcomed him with open arms; literally, as soon as the couple saw him they tackled him to the ground. Next time he would call first.

Yeah he would defiantly call.

Duo seemed ecstatic on the phone.

"Hey man its so good to hear from you, the whole gang is staying at the mansion! Well…we will be tonight, we've got some business to work through…"

Heero was silent for a moment then spoke "Don't tell Relena I am here, ok?" "Of course not…" 

_~Click~ _

Heero relaxed as he sat down on his bed, he didn't need to see her right now.

 It was to soon.

~

Relena twiddled her fingers nervously "You weren't lying Duo? He really knows I am coming and he wants me there?"

Duo wrapped one arm around her "Of course! Don't you trust me?"

Heero wiped away a tear, it seemed like that was all he'd been doing when he was around her "I need time, I cannot be around you…"

_"I will do as you ask, but why?"_

_"It just hurts to be around you…"_

Relena tucked a peace of hair behind her ear.

It was over, finally over, whatever Heero had been going through he was finally over and now he could be around her, be friends…

Duo bit his lower lip; he was taking a huge risk here, one that would most defiantly end up with a black eye over. But the Former God of death just couldn't help but play cupid. He knew his friend cared about Relena, wait no he KNEW he LOVED her. And it was quite obvious that the dove of peace over there felt the same way. 

But why had he said _"Don't tell Relena I am here, ok?" _Why? 

~

Heero walked past the winner servants silently, hoping none of his 'friends' found him.

How long would he stay here? How long could he stand being on the same planet as Relena?

Maybe this was just what he needed, a vacation. No work, just relaxing…

"Heero, we were wondering where you went…" Said Quatra cheerfully.

Found, He'd been found "I needed to clear my mind."

"Ah well I will leave you to that, I just wanted to tell you that dinner will be a few hours late."

"Why?"

"Duo will be late and he is bringing a guest, I find it most rude to eat dinner without a guest." 

Heero almost laugh, almost "What Duo and the rest aren't guests?"

Quatra folded his arms and smiled brightly "No, There family, as I hope you will be one day."

"Family…" He repeated that word over and over in his brain, as far as he could remember he'd never had any family. No place to call home, no one to call him when he was sick , no one to give him cards on his birthday. No one.

'No there Family, as I hope you will be one day…" 


	2. ITS DINNER TIME

Author: Ok shout out to strawberry THANKS FOR THE REVIEW and I know you reviewed at least one of my other stories and you were the first reviewer on this fic, so THANKS!!!

~

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_ 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand, _

_And when everything is made to be broken, _

_I just want you to know who I am…_

Chapter 2: ITS DINNER TIME!

Dorothy was the first to complain, "Quatra, please, lets eat?"

Quatra set on waiting for Duo and guest shook his head "No one will even sip their water until they have arrived."

"Oops." Mumbled Hildi, putting down the crystal glass.

Sally po started untying her braids in attempt to amuse herself, however Wufei was not.

"Woman, Don't get your hair all over the rolls."

Scowling she took Wufei's roll and rubbed it all over her hair then threw it back onto his plate "My bad."

Wufei closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"He's been going through anger management…" Said sally, explaining Wufei's strange behavior. Normally at this time he would be going off on her.

"Anger Management?" asked Hildi snickering.

"Don't! Its healthy that Wufei is trying to get his problems under control…" Quatra said obviously hiding a laugh that just wanted to come out.

Wufei was now red.

Catherine and Trowa sat silently not finding it a bit funny "I went through anger management?" Said Catherine.

Immediately the amusement level went down along with the color in Wufei's face.

At the very end of the table Heero sat gliding the sharp silver knife along his fingers, thinking of a certain Princess.

_What if she finds out I am here?_

~

"Thank you." Said Relena to the servant carrying her luggage through the back door. "Rather hot here don't you think?"

"Well baby, it is the desert and I have a feeling it will get just a tad hotter for you, if ya know what I mean…" Duo said winking.

"Duo…"

"Calm Down!"

~

A servant rushed into the room and whispered something into Quatra's ear. 

He looked up pleased. "They have finally arrived!"

"About time!" Dorothy huffed.

"When they come in do not act as if we had been waiting for a long time, I do not want to make the guest feel bad." Said Quatra eyeing his guest letting them know he was serious.

"Who is this guest anyway?" Asked Hildi.

"No idea." Said Quatra.

The table turned silent and then Trowa spoke "You mean, you allowed Duo, DUO of all people to bring a guest to stay in your home, without knowing who this person might be?"

Quatra skin turned a paler white than it already was "I never actually…um…thought about it before." He took a big gulp of water. 

"HEY I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO ONE COULD EVEN 'SIP' THEIR WATER? CHANGING THE RULES HONEY?" Shouted Dorothy.

"Bu-But you have to understand sweetheart-"

"All I understand Quatra dear, is that you're not getting any tonight!' She said moving her chair over and inch then folding her arms.

His face turned from deathly white too tomato red as the whole table, including Trowa, burst out into laughter.

~

_What will it be like? What will he say? Will he even look at me, talk to me?_

Relena kept running the brush through her hair until Duo took it away and stuck it in a table in the hallway "Stop before you have no hair left."

She took a deep breath as Duo stopped at door.

"Here we are." He said, suddenly looking a nervous as Relena herself. 

"Duo…" She said grabbing his arm "I'm scared."

"Me too." He said pushing the door open.

~

Heero's gaze shifted to the door as it opened, Duo nervously walked in leading in a young lady by the hand.

"Relena…" The whole table whispered.

Heero breath took as Duo took her to her seat, next to him; she looked at him and smiled. 

"Hn."

Duo took his seat next to the princess "Well, lets eat, hope you didn't have to wait long!"

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something nasty but was cut off by Quatra's hand covering her mouth and shaking his head no.

~

After dinner Heero left quickly for his room. Once he reached he pulled his suitcase out from under the bed and proceeded to put all his belongings into it.

How could she do this? I asked her… 

_She said she wouldn't._

_ Why is she here?_

Duo peeked his head into the room "Leaving so soon?" he asked meekly. Just as he said that Heero swung his fist and Duo landed hard on the ground. 

"I told you Duo, I told you not to tell her," said Heero zipping his suitcase shut and picking it up.

Duo slowly picked himself up, blocking the door. "Wait, Don't go, ok?"

"Hn."

"Seriously man, She wants to see you."

Letting his suitcase drop, he fell onto his bed and ran his fingers though his hair "Of course she does, she knows she is not suppose to be here."

Confused Duo asked "Why?"

"I asked her to stay away, when I was ready to see her, I would come."

~


	3. Safety Reasons

Author: Just to let you know, in this story, Trowa and Catherine are NOT brother and sister! So don't be, oh your sick. Because I just do not think of them as that, even though sometimes in future stories I might use them as bro and sis. But in this story they are not. And no they will not be a main couple but they are still a couple in this story.

Chapter 3: Safety Reasons

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_ 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand, _

_And when everything is made to be broken, _

_I just want you to know who I am…_

"Millardo just arrived, he is downstairs and he says it's urgent." Said Duo putting his cell in his pocket.

"Hn" Heero rose from his bed and went for the door.

Duo took a bold move and grabbed his arm "Please Heero, Don't leave, you know you need her. And you should be with your friends."

Heero snapped his arm back and glared "I will leave tonight."

The two preventers walked out the door and went downstairs.

~

He had no idea I was coming, Duo lied to me and now I have no chance with Heero. He probably thinks I betrayed him.

Relena sat on the edge of her balcony sobbing. She held her knees close to her chest and buried her face into them. 

She had just found out her brother arrived to hold and emergency preventer meeting, and as soon as it was over she would leave with him.

~

Quatra, Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Heero all stood at attention in front of Millardo.

"At ease" Said Millardo idly looking at some paged he held in his hand.

The five young men obeyed his command and relaxed.

"Relena has been receiving death threats, we thought them as silly childish pranks until earlier this morning her apartment was invaded and the servant killed. We were lucky they did not know she was on her way here. We know this is some form of terrorist group, nothing much to worry about, just a flame that we have to put our before it becomes a fire."

"And you want us to hunt them down?" asked Trowa.

"No" said Millardo "I want all of you to stay here. Until they have been. You're five of my best men and I want you protecting my sister."

"No." Said Heero.

"You will follow orders Yuy or you will be reassigned to Iraq." Said Millardo Firmly.

Duo laughed, "Yeah its pretty hot there this time of year…"

Heero folded his arms and walked to the shadows of the room, resting on the wall.

Duo smiled evilly _Time to put my plan into action._

_Operation: Sexual tension, _

_Will start tonight!_

Except for Heero none of the other young men minded. Staying in a mansion with no one but servants who will do all that you wish and along with your girlfriends, this assignment was a cakewalk. Even Wufei seemed pleased. But of course he would never let Sally know.

A knock was heard at the door "Come in." Said Millardo.

Relena timidly entered the room; obvious she was trying hard to let her gaze shift to Heero "I just wanted to know when you would be leaving."

"In an hour, I have urgent business I have to take of."

"May I go with you?" She asked.

"No." was his reply.

"Why?" she asked confused, she'd excepted a yes. 

"Because I said that you have to stay here, you will not leave. And if you feel the need to go out you must have one of these men with you at all times." He said looking at her with sympathy, knowing how she felt about Heero and how he kept pushing her away, but this was for her own good.

Relena silently walked out of the room, rage building up inside her. 

No problem, she'd been controlling her temper for years.

~

Duo followed Heero to his room "So buddy, looks like your STUCK here, eh?" Said Duo Highly amused. 

_Why did I promise never to kill anyone ever again? _Heero asked himself.

As Heero walked into his room he slammed the door shut, right in Duo's face "Ouch" he said rubbing his nose "That hurt."

All he heard from the other side of the locked door was "Hn."

~

Relena fell onto her bed "How long do I have to stay here, with him?" The mansion was enormous but when you're stuck in it with a person who cannot stand to look at you…She might have well have been put into box with Heero.

Relena giggled, in a box with Heero? That close to him….

The door of her room flew open.

"Have you unpacked babe?" Asked Duo.

"No."

"Good, because I did not feel like making you re-pack." He said happily.

"What are you talking about Duo?" she questioned.

"Um." He had to think fast "We have to move you to another room."

"Another room?" 

"Yeah for safety reasons…" He said hoping she would buy his obvious lie. 

However she did buy it, with too much on her mind to read Duo she allowed him to lead her to another room.

~

Heero stared at the ceiling, Relena danced upon it. "Stop it Yuy" he mumbled. He was stuck here, with her. 

He sat up as her heard noise in the other room. It was Duo laughing. Heero rolled his eyes, what was that baka up to now?

Opening the door to the next room he found Relena pinned under Duo laughing so hard tears were falling. Duo was laughing as well "Come on admit it Princess…." Relena shook her head no and struggled to get out from under the braided man.

 No such luck.

Something happened to Heero at that moment, he felt like dragging Maxwell from off the ground and shoving a gun down his neck. "What going on?" he asked, masking his fury.

Both Duo and Relena scrambled all over each other to get off the floor, causing more laughter. But one look at Heero and they were silenced.

Duo looked nervously at Heero "I was just trying to get Relena to admit that fact she likes." Relena Punching cut him him off.

"DUO!"

Duo laughed, "Oh you know you love it princess!"

Relena blushed "You know I don't so stop it!"

Heero fury tuned into curiosity "What does she love?"

"Well…" Said duo bringing his finger up to this tip of his mouth, rocking back and forth on his heels like a little child, "other than you, hehe, gay PORN!" He received another punch from Relena "Oh yeah like that hurts."

Heero rolled his eyes "Why are you here, in this room?"

Relena spoke up "Duo said it was for safety reasons."

"Safety reasons?" asked Heero giving Duo a death glare.

"Yeah totally man, I mean you're like the strongest and the smartest, so it would make sense for her to stay in the room next to you?" Said Duo, praying not to die right there.

Relena's color left her face.

Heero just gave his usual response "Hn."

Duo unzipped her suitcase "Oh wait I should put it over here." Duo picked up the suitcase and the contents fell on the floor. "Oops, my bad." 

Heero and Relena knelt down to pick up Duo's mess. 

Heero picked up a black lacey pair of panties; Relena instantly blushed and grabbed them. 

Wait a second, these aren't mine… 

Relena started picking everything up, it was a suitcase filled with revealing and seductive lingerie!

"Wow! I bet you look great in all that!" Said Duo winking in Heero's direction.

"These aren't mine!" she whispered.

"Sure…ok" said Duo laughing.

Heero helped her put everything back in the suitcase.

Why would she bring all this? For Duo? Nah isn't he dating Hildi? He and Relena are JUST friends, right?

Immediately the rage he's felt when entering the room came back to him, but looking at Duo's face it was obvious that he's packed the suitcase himself.

He looked over at Relena who was blushing crimson. His mind drifted to what she would look like in all this…

Stop it Yuy! 


	4. The One Good Thing About Earth

Author: I am sorry it has taken so long for me to update! I will be updating more often now that my computer is up and running again.  
  
* Chapter 4: The One Good Thing about Earth.  
  
*  
  
And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life And sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
*  
  
Relena placed all her remaining cloths (except for Duo's lingerie) into her closet. After doing so she stretch out on her bed.  
  
How long must I be stuck here, with him?  
  
Her mind seemed to only want to think of him, the only man who would never except her, never let her in and more importantly.Love her. Something that she was dealing with in a somewhat sane manner until Duo had decided to lie to her and Heero.  
  
She turned her head to stare out onto the balcony; despite the resident in the room beside her the room was superb. It was spacious but not overly so. It was decorated with feminine quality, not enough to make a man step and do a double take. But the real treasure of the room was the balcony.  
  
She opened the wooden doors and a rush of heat flew over her. Her room overlooked many palm trees and she could see hills of untouched sand everywhere, the moon and the stars seemed so close she felt as if she could touch them.  
  
"Somewhat like Heero." she whispered.  
  
"Your up much to late." Said a deep voice near her.  
  
Heero was sitting on the rail of his balcony staring into space.  
  
She looked at the ground as she responded "I just finished packing, the view looked beautiful from my room and I wanted to step outside and get the full of it before I went to sleep."  
  
He didn't look at her.  
  
"Heero, I'm sorry."  
  
He turned his head toward her and said in monotone "I know."  
  
Silence engulfed them for a few moments until Heero spoke again.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
Relena relaxed onto the rail as she answered "More than you could imagine."  
  
"Hn" was his response.  
  
"The moon, there is nothing like it. And the stars.magnificent." She sighed.  
  
"The one good thing about earth." He said turning to her "The stars are just gas and the moon is dull and gray, but from earth you cannot see what it truly is, therefore earthlings marvel at what they believe glory."  
  
Relena allowed herself to stare into his deep blue eyes "You forget Heero, I have been to the moon, And I truly believe in its beauty."  
  
"Do you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." she whispered.  
  
They stared at each other, Heero trying to let her in and Relena waiting.  
  
"You need your rest Princess." He said growing cold.  
  
Relena nodded in agreement somewhat hurt by his change of temperature.  
  
*  
  
She's getting to close. She doesn't know and if she did she wouldn't understand. All she is going to accomplish is breaking her own heart.  
  
Heero let his thoughts continue as he fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
THE NEXT DAY!  
  
*  
  
Trowa threw a pillow and Cathy "you freak."  
  
"Your circus freak." she squealed.  
  
Trowa laughed "The pot calling the kettle black!"  
  
Trowa and Catherine continued in there flirtatious insults while the rest of the gang hung out by the pool.  
  
Wufei and Sally sat silently in a bed of rocks, Wufei meditating, Sally mocking him.. seeing how far she could push him before she could break his concentration.  
  
Duo and Hildi splashed about in the pool, Hildi doing her best to keep on her bikini top, but with Duo.  
  
Quatra and Dorothy lay sprawled out on towels hoping to ad some color to their pale skin.  
  
Heero and Relena float on the other ends of the pool, both avoiding each other.  
  
Duo noticed this and put on an evil grin "Everyone out of the pool I have to clean it."  
  
Hildi gave him a look "Why do you have to clean it exactly?"  
  
Duo laughed "Accident.hehe?"  
  
Hildi and Relena have him disgusted looks as they got out of the pool; Heero did the same without the look.  
  
Hildi smacked him "That's so gross Duo Maxwell!" she yelled.  
  
He ignored her while picking up and apple and taking it to the Princess.  
  
"Hey Relena take a bit, these are awesome."  
  
Relena who by this time was feeling quite hungry took the apple and took in a whole mouthful without question.  
  
Once she was chewing Duo gave her a slight push into the pool. Relena in shock and a mouthful of apple could not swim or breathe. Looked at Heero and folded his arms "Your job buddy."  
  
Heero gave him a dirty look at he jumped into the pool. He carried a chocking Relena and laid her on the ground.  
  
"Give her mouth to mouth!" said Duo excitedly.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes as he put a finger in her mouth and cleared out the apple, after doing this Relena spit up water and gave Duo a hateful look while coughing her lights out.  
  
Duo looked at her innocently "SORRY!"  
  
Hildi looked at him suspiciously and shook her head before walking away  
  
Relena and Heero walked their separate direction on each side of the pool.  
  
'Cupid isn't much fun sometimes.' he thought.  
  
Then he gave an evil smile at Hildi; he'd just come up with a new plan.  
  
*  
  
Yeah I know the chapter was short but I am pressed for time! I have lots to do! Hehe maybe if I get lots of reviews I will start making my chapters longer, eh? 


	5. ONE YEAR AGO

Author: Yes I am the WORST Person In the ENTIRE world. I have not updated in a MILLION years. Things have been crazy and I have been focusing on writing my own stuff. But I am back to this stuff so you can hopefully expect more chapters.

~*~

  
 

"And I'd give up forever to touch you   
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't want to go home right now   
  
And all I can taste is this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life   
Cuz sooner or later it's over   
I just don't want to miss you tonight   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming   
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
When everything feels like the movies   
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive"

-One-year earlier-

Heero Yuy stood in front of Relena's glorious mansion. Rain poured down on him, his new navy blue suit was ruined but the former assassin knew his princess would not care. If the day had been without rain he would have been drenched with sweat instead of the water from the sky. Yes Heero Yuy was Nervous. He looked down at the small black box he held in his hand. The ring inside wasn't much but it was all he could afford. He knew she wouldn't care. He knew how she cherished the teddy bear he gave her, she would love this.

Heero made his way to the grand front door and rang the bell. Much to his surprise Zech's answered the door. "Isn't that the servants job?"

The tall silvered hair gave his former foe a sad smile "I knew you would be coming and why, come in we need to talk."

Puzzled Heero followed the man into Relena's study.

"Sit" said Millardo.

Heero did not obey. He had to many Questions. How did Zech's know?

: Your probably wondering how I know." Millardo did not wait for Heero to respond, "Duo as you know has a big mouth and we have his phone tapped. We overheard the conversation between Duo and Hildi and what you planning to do. I of course at the time did not take it all that seriously considering your lack of affection for my sister. But one of my men spotted you outside and antique jewelry shop a few nights ago. Then I knew for sure you would be attending the Ball this evening and would probably propose to her a few hours before hand so it could be announced to friends and family later on this evening during the dinner…"

"If you're going to try and forbid me-" Heero began to interrupt until Millardo swung up his hand in seriousness, Heero remain quite.

"Quite the contrary actually. If things were different I promise you I would give you my blessing, I would most defiantly give her away at you're wedding." Said Millardo.

"Then what's the problem?" Asked Heero. Beginning to be concerned that his plans for this evening were in danger.

"If you choose to propose to my sister after what I am going to tell you, you're a better man than I Yuy.."

Heero nodded his head for Millardo to continue.

"A few months ago the Emperor of china agreed to let us have control of all their military bases along with every thing on them, Human and machine. We would have free rein over their military actions…"

"You're family has been trying to get them agree to an alliance for years. This is well beyond that." Said Heero somewhat stunned at what he'd just heard.

Millardo sighed, "There however was a condition. The Emperors son…how should I say it? Lets just say his interest do not lie with woman. And they need and heir to the throne as soon as his father passes. So the request was that Relena marry the prince. But she would bear the kings son and they would pass it off as the princes."

"You would do that to your own sister?" Heero asked enraged.

"No of course not you fool." Said Millardo offended he would thin that. "I told him flat out as soon as I heard. But Relena knew how important this was and she herself set a meeting without my knowledge and signed a binding contract. She is free until her 21st birthday but as soon as that day arrives. She will marry into that family. There is nothing I can do, the contract she signed made herself and its solid."

Heero slid his hand into his pocket and squeezed the box until he heard a crack. Outside he seemed emotionless but on the inside he was screaming. What she had done was only a few short months ago. It was his own fault for taking so long to admit the feelings he and everyone else knew he had. Just a few short months…

Relena entered the room with a bright smile on her face. When she saw Heero her smile somehow got even brighter and more beautiful, if that was even possible. But she saw the look and between her brother and the former Gundam pilot, it was enough to send an eerie chill down her spine. "What's going on?"

~*~

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming …  
…Yeah you'd bleed just to know your alive…_


	6. She Found The Ring

_"..And all I can taste is this moment_
    
    _And all I can breathe is your life_
    
    _And sooner or later it's over_
    
    _I just don't want to miss you tonight…"_
    
    Duo sat alone near the door to Relena's room. Still trying to come up with the details to his plan. Was he into deep for his own good? When he left the Winner mansion would be because his assignment was over or would he be carried out on a stretcher into and ambulance van on his way to the military hospital. Duo got a cold chill down his spine.  What had changed Heero's mind? As far as he knew his buddy had a ring and a knee to get down on for the princess. But somehow all that changed, it seemed over night. Now one year later here he was trying to get the courage to find the ring. Hopefully Heero still had it.
    
    Relena opened her door and stepped out.
    
    "Hey there girlie girl." Said Duo jumping up and hurrying to the princess.
    
    She gave Duo a big smile "Well hey…" it didn't seem like she was concerned with the fact he was sitting right outside her door.
    
    The braided boy took Relena's arm and opened Heero's door with his other hand pushing Relena inside.
    
    She seemed taken aback "We cannot be in here Duo!!"
    
    Duo gave a nervous laugh "What's he going to do? Kill us?"  Breaking out into a cold sweat he dropped to the floor and searched the suitcase under the bed.
    
    Relena stuck her head next to his "I'm not coming to your funeral…neither will anyone else."
    
    "Oh they will…"
    
    "No…" She laughed "They will be visiting me in the hospital." 
    
    "Look in his dresser, ok Princess?"  Duo asked going for the closet. 
    
    "What I am looking for?" She asked.
    
    "You'll know when you find it…" he replied.

Relena just shook her head. Not really concerned about what Duo wanted to find. She fumbled through the dresser.  Suddenly her hand hit something hard. She grabbed it and lifted it out. It wasn't heavy. It was a black box…Bent in the middle, like someone had stepped on it. She opened it and to her surprise a ring appeared. "Why would Heero have a ring?"

As soon as Duo heard her say ring his head snapped around and he ran to her snatching away the box putting it in his pocket "Thanks Princess I wanted to find that!!"

"Is it yours Duo?" she said asking confused. It seemed like she was hoping it was Duo's.

He sighed "No, its Heero's. I just need it for awhile…don't tell him ok?"

Relena didn't answer him as she walked slowly out of the room.

~*~

As much as it hurt him to see her reaction. It was the one he wanted. He wondered how long it would take his friend to ask Heero about the ring. Heero might tell her. Then maybe things might change. But he couldn't rely on that. He had to keep pushing them….

~*~

 Relena Watched Heero sleep under the willow tree from her balcony. 

_'Is he in love with someone? Is he going to give that ring to some girl?'_

Another girl had never actually crossed her mind. She knew she was breathing but it didn't feel like it, it was if she was in some dream and could barely move or speak. It was one thing to know he couldn't love her because he was a cold-hearted assassin and love was foreign to him. But if some other girl had his heart…that was a completely different story. 

Heero sat up and turned around. It was as if he knew she was watching him. When their eyes locked a few tears slipped down her face.

~*~

He could hear someone walk out onto her balcony. He could tell by the footsteps it was her. He decided to just lie there with is eyes close for just a few moments longer. But her breathing caught his attention and he sat up. She was looking at him like she had just woken up from a coma she'd been in for years. A few tears slid down her face. Normally in a moment like this she would flee into her room. However she just stood there without shifting her gaze…like she was falling off a cliff and there was none to help her…

~*~

Author: Yeah I know this story is taking a more serious turn but the next few chapters will be lighter. Unless you like it this way…?


End file.
